vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daryl Dixon
Summary Daryl Dixon is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the younger brother to Merle. Daryl is an expert at hunting, tracking, navigation, and observation. Due to his survival skills, Rick Grimes values him as an important member of the group. Following the deaths of Ed and Sophia Peletier, Daryl has developed a close bond with fellow survivor Carol Peletier. He later formed a brief yet close bond with another fellow survivor Beth Greene before her demise. He is the last surviving member of his family. Daryl begins the show as a brazen, impulsive redneck but develops himself an integral part of the group. His aggression is unprecedented, and it remains one of his most valuable assets, as well as one of his most noticeable. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-C to 9-B with weapons Name: Daryl Dixon Origin: The Walking Dead Gender: Male Age: Late 30s to early 40s (Survival Instinct), Early to Mid 40s (TV Series) Classification: Human, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Bow, knife and firearms proficiency, Hunting and Tracking, Stealth Mastery, Survivalism Attack Potency: Street level '''(Fought on par with Rick Grimes), '''Street level to Wall level with various weapons Speed: Athletic Human combat and reactions, Superhuman with motorcycle, Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with various weapons Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Strong enough to hold back an angry Tyresse) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, likely higher Stamina: Peak Human Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Hunting knife, Axe, Motorcycle, Crossbow: Horton Scout HD 125, Stryker Strykezone 380, PSE Fang 350 Pistol: Glock 17, Glock 19, Browning BDA, Browning M2HB, Remington 870 Wingmaster, Colt Python, Colt Official Police, Colt Detective Special, Smith & Wesson M&P, SIG-Sauer P226, Ruger Speed Six, Beretta Cougar Inox, Desert Eagle Mark VII Shotgun: 12 Gauge shotgun, Mossberg 500 Persuader, Benelli M4 Super 90, Franchi SPAS-12, Izhmash Saiga 12K Rifle: semi-automatic rifle, M4A1 Carbine, AKMS, Colt M4A1, Colt Law Enforcement Model 6920 Carbine, M16A4, AR-15 Dissipator, Norinco Type 56, DPMS Recon, Seekins Precision Custom AR-15 Grenade: M67 hand grenade, Mk II hand grenade Rocket Launcher: Airtronic RPG-7 Intelligence: Above Average (Experienced hunter and tracker, keen sense of intuition, skilled mechanic) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses Feats: Strength * Overpowered and Defeated Rick Grimes in a hand-to-hand combat * Punched Negan in guard * Beat Richard in close range combat * Strong enough to hold back an angry Tyresse Durability * Survived a fall from a mountain and then was impaled by one of his own arrows and took it without any sign of pain * Survived being shot in the chest by Dwight * Survived a 40-50 foot drop in a Van without injures * Survived being shot in multiple occasions Others * Took out a War Tank with a single grenade Tracking * When he was under 8 years old he survived alone in the woods for 9 days and managed to find his way home * Successfully made it to Atlanta Note: Daryl is an original character and was not adapted from the canon source material in the comic books. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Crossbow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Bikers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9